


Омела

by Kristabelle



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Humor, Kisses, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: "М41, любой орден, раскопать в древних книгах традицию поцелуя под омелой. "Интересно, как бы к этому отнесся наш примарх?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Омела

В последние дни Корбуло взял за правило передвигаться по крепости-монастырю короткими перебежками, не забывая тщательно осматривать стены и потолок в поисках коварных пучков и венков с лентами. Теперь уже не имело смысла выяснять, какая дотошная душа раскопала древнюю традицию, согласно которой того, кто имел несчастье встать под омелой, может поцеловать любой желающий. Было уже поздно — проклятую омелу развесили повсюду, где только было можно, чем беззастенчиво пользовались и не по годам наглые скауты, и серьёзные ветераны в терминаторской броне.  
Но хуже всего приходилось главному секс-символу ордена, поцелуй которого в глазах некоторых был равен благословению самого Сангвиния, благо внешняя разница была минимальна. Корбуло решительно некуда было деться от настойчивого внимания братьев и проклятой омелы, которая проникла даже в апотекарион, вызвав череду крайне неловких ситуаций. Но последней каплей в чаше терпения Корбуло стал брат Раэлин, на третий день безобразия поймавший его под омелой. Всё бы ничего, если бы Раэлин не был уже несколько веков заключён в саркофаг дредноута…  
На этой ноте верховный сангвинарный жрец не вынес и позорно спасся бегством, оставив дредноут в некотором недоумении. Путь его лежал к командору Данте, единственному, кто мог остановить начавшееся безумие.  
Влетев в кабинет магистра, Корбуло проделал пару метров тормозного пути на каблуках, и, проигнорировав сидевшего на краю стола Мефистона, категорично потребовал, чтобы командор если не запретил, то хотя бы лимитировал проклятую омелу.  
— Шагу ступить невозможно! — жаловался Корбуло, разом выплёскивая всё накопившееся за добрые пять сотен поцелуев, меньше трети которых можно было назвать дружескими.  
— Подожди немного, — посоветовал Данте. — Рано или поздно их энтузиазм угаснет сам собой.  
— Скорее поздно, — категорично заявил Корбуло. — Сделайте что-нибудь, или я за себя не ручаюсь. Я не Ангел, в конце концов.  
— Любопытно, что Асторат просил меня ровно о том же, — заметил командор. — Хотя и по иным причинам: по его словам, он устал стоять под омелой — никто не желает его целовать…  
— Странно, если бы нашлись желающие.  
— Я приму меры относительно омелы, — пообещал Данте. — А пока можешь идти.  
— Но…  
Данте выразительно кашлянул и посмотрел на потолок. Корбуло поднял взгляд и похолодел.  
Над его головой без всякой видимой опоры парил в воздухе пучок омелы, перехваченный золотой лентой с рубиновой каплей. Охваченный внезапным подозрением, Корбуло перевёл взгляд на Мефистона — тот всё так же сидел на столе, закинув ногу на ногу, и демонстративно смотрел в противоположную сторону.  
Корбуло тяжело вздохнул и зажмурился, приготовившись к неизбежному.  
— Иди уж, — услышал он спокойный голос Данте, и от неожиданности открыл глаза. Магистр и не подумал подняться из-за стола. — Иди, иди, это там висит… не для тебя.  
Не веря своему счастью, Корбуло выскочил из кабинета.  
— А вот интересно, — задумчиво протянул Данте, глядя на захлопнувшуюся за ним дверь. — Как бы к этой традиции отнёсся Сангвиний?..

 _Сто веков назад_  
— Я проверил, милорд, — доложил Азкаэллон с порога. — Всё чисто. Вы можете идти.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Сангвиний. — Но не стоило так беспокоиться, Аз. Мне не жаль поцелуя.  
«Зато мне жаль», — как бы говорило лицо Азкаэллона, однако он нашёл в себе силы промолчать.  
Сангвиний успел сделать лишь несколько шагов по коридору, когда нос к носу столкнулся с возникшим словно из ниоткуда Кораксом.  
Тот улыбнулся и показал вверх, туда, где на стене притаился венок омелы. Сангвиний мог бы поклясться, что ещё мгновение назад его там не было.  
— Ничего личного, брат, — улыбнулся Лорд Воронов, прежде чем впиться в губы Сангвиния совсем не братским поцелуем.


End file.
